Broken
by ShiningStarr123
Summary: He lost himself. Throughout all the years of extremely hard work and dedication, the fans, the fame, his love, he completely lost himself. He didn't know who he was anymore and he couldn't take it. He just couldn't do it anymore. Centon. M/M Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Julie :) I love Centon and I love writing so here I am! Anyway I'm still new to this so please be easy on me lol. Please enjoy and please review, it's what I live for!**

Randy walked inside his hotel room, the slight smell of Jack Daniels filling the air, as he softly shut the door behind him. He stepped further inside, casually throwing his jacket on the bed, the bed he shared with his lover, John Cena. As soon as Randy's jacket hit the bed, he noticed a suitcase lying right next to it. _Weird._ Randy stared at it for a few moments, he didn't know why, but he knew something was...off? Something just didn't feel right, he couldn't explain what it was, maybe it was that 'gut feeling' everyone always talks about. Before Randy's curiosity got the best of him, he was brought out of his thoughts when a large frame came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Randy spoke hesitantly, his voice low. John had obviously been drinking, his eyes were glazed over. He looked upset for some reason, he looked so...not John. Randy watched, confused, as John walked over to the bed, zipping up the suitcase, taking it off the bed and setting it on the floor. It was as if the older man was in his own world, certaintly he knew Randy was there, watching his every move, but he stayed silent, nonetheless.

"What's going on?"

Nothing.

"John?"

Still Nothing.

Randy finally had enough. "JOHN!" He stepped in front of the older man, as he was walking towards the door, stopping John in his tracks. The older man looked at Randy, his face expressionless, he just looked like he didn't care anymore. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper, the look in John's eyes was something Randy couldn't quite put his finger on. The older man looked...disconnected? Lost?...Broken. But why?

"Please move." John finally spoke, his voice, soft, almost weak. Randy didn't move. Not even a little, he wasn't going to, and John knew it. "CAN YOU FUCKING MOVE PLEASE!" He shouted, knowing that yelling was the only way you can get through to a stubborn Randy Orton.

Randy was taken aback by the harshness in John's voice. He had no idea what was bothering the older man, but frankly he was getting pissed off more and more with each passing moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy shouted back, "Why are you acting like this?"

John looked at him, eyes red and glassy, he had enough. Chuckling sarcastically, he answered, "Oh, I'm sorry, Orton," John said, putting a hand on his heart, mocking sympathy, "Am I not playing my role properly?" He asked bitterly, seeing the confusion etched on Randy's face. "Cause I'm John Cena, right? I'm the 'nice guy'. I'm the guy who does what he's told, when he's told to do it, with no complaints right? I'm the guy who always has a smile on his face, the one with the goofy sense of humor. I'm the face of the WWE, I'm not allowed to act out, I'm not allowed to make mistakes. I'm suppose to be perfect, right?" John spoke, his tone getting louder. Randy just stood there, shocked, he was completely speechless, not understanding where this all was coming from, as the older man continued. "Cause God forbid, Randy, GOD FORBID, John Cena gets upset or angry, or even lashes out," John was getting angrier with every word, but with each word he felt a huge weight slowly lifting off of his shoulders, "I am sick and tired of having to play that part in this relationship, having to be THAT guy for YOU and everyone else! I'm sick and tired of having to play the 'dutiful boyfriend', who stands by YOU, through all of YOUR craziness and problems! I'm tired of being what everybody wants me to be! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!" John ranted, eyes watering with anger. "I'm done." John continued, his tone finally lowering a bit. "I'm done with all of it. I'm done trying to please everyone, I'm done being everyone's hero. I'm done with EVERYTHING...starting with you." John finished, looking Randy dead in his eye, trying to make the younger man see just how serious he was. Randy didn't have any words. None. He had never seen John like this before, the light in the older man's eyes, the light that Randy found peace in, was completely gone.

"Excuse me." John said, brushing pass Randy, walking towards the door, suitcase in hand. Randy could feel his fustration starting to build, as he ran to the door blocking John from leaving.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John spat, sighing loudly, due to his own building fustration.

"You're not leaving." Randy stated. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I didn't even drink that much." John corrected, his tone flat, as he tried reaching for the door handle, only for his hand to be pushed away by Randy. "Will you please move!" John barked, irritation dripping off of each word.

Randy shook his head, not intimidated by the least. "You're not leaving like this." He spoke, as a matter of factly. "Why are you even acting like this? Where the fuck is all this coming from?"

John rolled his eyes, scoffing. "This has been a LONG time coming." The older man informed. "Now move."

"No."

"Randy, move."

"No."

John closed his eyes, sighing fustratingly. He knew he had to do it. He was just so angry, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think, he just needed to be alone for a while. In one quick motion John grabbed Randy by the shoulders and yanked him roughly out of his way, the force of the action, causing the younger man to stumble to the floor. John quickly opened the door, walking out of the room, not bothering to close it behind him, leaving Randy on the floor, completely...floored, no pun intended.

John sat in a dark room on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He hadn't moved since his fight with Randy, that was hours ago. After leaving Randy, he went and asked for another room. He just needed to cool down for a while, and now that he was, he couldn't help but feel bad. He took his anger out on the younger man and John knew it was wrong. He just snapped and took it out on the wrong person, and the alcohol certaintly didn't help the matter. However, he meant everything he said. Everyday for almost 6 years, ever since he became 'The face' of the WWE, he worked nonstop. He never regretted it, he wouldn't be where he was if he hadn't. He loved working for the WWE, he loved the fans and the pure joy he felt everytime he stepped into that squared circle, but, now, after so many years, he never once stopped to breath, and now hear he was. John always promised himself that the day he ever felt like he was just there to punch a clock, do his job and leave, was the day he'd stop. That's exactly what it has turned into for him. For a few weeks, he's been just going through the motions, he just didn't...care anymore. He wasn't happy anymore.

Then there was Randy. John had never thought he could love someone so much, and he did, he loved Randy more than anything. He loved him so much that it'd comsumed him. The feelings they had for eachother surprised them and everyone else. They were polar opposites. I mean they couldn't be more different and yet they were perfect together. No one else understood their relationship, their personalities were like night and day. John and Randy understood though. They knew why they loved eachother, they didn't need for people to 'get it'. John always said that it felt like the love that he and Randy shared was just theirs and nobody else's, he didn't know if that made any sense, but it made sense in his head and heart.

_Knock knock knock._

John was quickly brought out of his thoughts. He stared at the door, wondering who it was, since he didn't tell anyone where he was. John sighed heavily and got up, walking to the door and opening it, "Randy?" John mumbled, a little surprised as he stared at the younger man's eyes, they looked red and tired, yet they never looked so cold. "How did you find me?" John asked, his voice low and soft.

Randy just stood at the doorway, he was upset and it showed all over his face. "I have my ways." He finally spoke, brushing pass the older man as he entered the room, not waiting for an invitation. John slowly nodded and closed the door, he knew Randy was angry. John turned to face his lover, walking a little closer to him. They stood there for a few minutes, the tension in the air, almost suffocating. Randy knew John hated the silence, he knew it made the older man nervous and anxious, but Randy didn't care, he wanted John to squirm just a little bit, after what happened a little earlier, it was only fair.

"I'm sorry." John finally spoke. He couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore, it was killing him. Randy's face was blank, he was always so good at that and John hated it, he hated not knowing what Randy was thinking. "I'm sorry." John repeated, "I was angry and I took it out on you and it was wro-"

"When were you gonna tell me that you're leaving?" Randy interrupted, his tone was flat but you could almost feel the anger and hurt in his voice. John subliminally took a step back, a little caught off-guard by Randy's question.

"Wh...how...did yo-"

"I ran into Hunter downstairs in the lobby," Randy interrupted again, "He was telling me about how you've been talking to Vince about leaving. It actually surpised Hunter when he realized I had no idea what he was talking about." Randy's expression completely changed as he laughed bitterly, "I guess you didn't think that something like you leaving wasn't such a big deal huh?"

John felt like he had a huge lump in his throat, he couldn't even look at the younger man, he just stared at the small table next to Randy. John didn't know what to say at the moment, he was planning to tell Randy, he just didn't know how, "It wasn't like that." John said, at last.

"Then what was it like!" Randy shouted, feeling completely blinsided by the entire situation.

John's blue eyes shot up in Randy's direction, seeing the hurt and anger in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he confessed, "I just can't be here anymore...I have to get away from everything, from everyone. I've let the buisness consume my life. I've let my love for you cosume my life," John sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head as he continued, "I need to find myself again, cause right now, I have no idea who I am. I don't know who John Cena is without the WWE and Randy Orton...and I need to find out. I need to do this for myself."

"So you're just gonna leave, just like that?" Randy asked, his words filled with resentment. "And what happens to us?"

John stepped closer to Randy, trying to touch the younger man, but that idea was shot when Randy stepped back. Randy knew exactly what was coming. He could feel it, he could see it in John's eyes and it made him physically sick.

"Randy," John felt sick himself, Randy was hurting, he would never admit it to John, but he was and John knew it. "I have no idea where I'm gonna go...and I'm not gonna ask you to wait for me. It wouldn't be fair to you and I don't know when I'll even be back," John took a deep breath, blinking a few tears away. "So...I think...it would be for the best if you and I-"

"Screw you." Randy said in a low, angry tone, quickly walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

John didn't bother going after him. He knew Randy better than anyone and he knew the younger man needed to be alone right now, John would only make it worse. John just sat back down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands as a few silent tears fell slowly down his cheeks.

A week later.

It was a Monday. Tonight was Monday Night Raw and John was getting ready for his farewell promo. He knew this was going to be hard, he still loved all of the fans, yes even the 'Anti-Cena' fans. John smiled, he was always fascinated with how strongly people reacted to him, whether is was negatively or postively, he was definitely going to miss it. He just needed a break. A big one. John's moment was getting closer, he made his way to the gorilla, when he saw Randy talking to one of the road agents. They hadn't spoken since their fight a week ago. John was leaving right after Raw was over and he wasn't about to leave things how they were. He needed to say goodbye to him. The right way. Whatever that meant.

About an hour later Raw was finally over. John gave his speech, told the fans he needed to take a break for a while and they seemed excepting, thankfully. John knew the hard part was far from over as he stepped in front of Randy's locker room. He had one bag with him, ready to head to the airport, to head to...god only knows. He justed wanted to go. Where? He didn't care.

John took a deep breath and walked into Randy's locker room, feeling a little relieved that Randy wasn't there, all his things were still there so he knew Randy should be there any minute. John set his bag down from around his shoulder, as soon as he did, he heard someone walk in. He turned his head, seeing that it was Randy, John's heart sped up a little, a knot forming in his stomach. "Hey." John spoke first, the frown on his face taking away from the normally happy greeting. Randy walked over to the bench, packing up his ring gear, ignoring the older man. "Randy, please." John pleaded softly. Randy didn't even blink an eye as he kept packing his things, not bothering to fold anything, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Randy, please. I don't want to leave things like this." John pleaded again.

Again, nothing.

John was getting more and more fustrated, "Randy!" He shouted, "Stop ignoring me! I know you're angry, but you can't just-"

"Do remember when we said I love you to eachother for the first time?" Randy asked, he stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, face to face with the older man.

John nodded, "Of course." His voice nothing more than a whisper.

Randy stepped closer to John, both men staring eye to eye with eachother. "You told me that you would never leave me," Randy muttered, "You promised."

John was the first to break eye contact, his eyes adverting to the floor as he remembered that exact day. He couldn't look at Randy, he felt like he let him down somehow.

"You owe it to me John," Randy continued, "You owe it to me to stay." John shook his head slowly about to say something until Randy interrupted, "Look, whatever it is you're going through, we can work it out together." Randy bargained, taking an almost pleading tone, "If you need to get away from the WWE, that's fine. You can stay in Tampa. I'll take some time off too okay, we can-"

"The WWE isn't the only thing I need to get away from." John sighed, still not able to look at the younger man. Randy just stood there, not really sure how to respond to that.

After a few seconds Randy finally spoke, "Do you want me to beg?" He asked, his voice raising a little higher, "Is that what you want? Will that boost your ego?...Fine okay? I'm begging you...I'm begging you John. Please don't go, okay, please."

John stood there, still staring at the floor, not saying anything, he knew if he tried to speak he'd end up breaking down or something. Seeing the younger man basically put himself out there like that was very uncharacteristic of the viper. John knew how hard it was for Randy to do something like that, which made everything that much harder.

"I love you." Randy muttered, stepping even closer to John. He grabbed John's hand and brought it up to his chest, placing it gently where his heart is, "Right here, remember?" Randy whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek. John finally got the courage to look at him, immediately regretting it. The look in Randy's ice blue eyes, broke John's heart in pieces. They were pleading and desperate, something John never saw in the younger man's eyes before, until now.

John closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." As soon as those words came out of John's mouth, Randy knew that it was over. John opened his eyes as they began watering, stepping even more closer to Randy, if that was possible, their lips just centimeters from eachother. "Dont." Randy whispered angrily, reluctantly stepping back. Kissing John would only make things harder. John held one hand on Randy's face and the other on the back of his neck, forcing the tattooed man closer, he knew it was selfish but he wanted - no needed - to kiss Randy. John leaned his forhead on Randy's, "Please." The older man whispered, desperately. John didn't bother to get a response from him as he brought his lips closer to Randy's, kissing him softly, the latter kissing back hesistantly at first, but than, inevitably, giving in to it. The kiss was almost emotionally overwhelming for them both. John kissed the younger man hungrily, his tongue exploring every single inch of Randy's mouth, almost as if he were trying to commit it to memory. When a need for air became too great, John reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning his forhead on Randy's, "I love you." John spoke softly, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay.

Randy looked at John, knowing nothing he could do or say was going to change his mind, "Fuck you." Randy whispered, pushing John away from him, immediately grabbing his stuff and walking out the door, not bothering to look back.

John nodded slowly, this was definitely NOT the way he wanted to end things, but he knew Randy was angry and John didn't blame him, not one bit. He quickly wiped away a falling tear and collected himself, knowing he was doing what he had to do. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, knowing he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

John sat on the plane, he decided that Austraila was his first destination. It was nice to finally be able to relax and breath for the first time, he just wished it was on more happier terms. He stared at the window, the night sky making it hard to see outside, all he could see was his own depressing reflection on the window. His mind, going back to Randy, trying not to think about him was proving to be a losing battle. John's mind suddenly went back to the day Randy mentioned a little earlier, the day he and Randy said I love you to eachother for the first time, he smiled at the thought.

_John was in the bathroom of his and Randy's shared hotel room, he just finished getting dressed when he heard someone walk into the room and collapse onto the bed. John smiled to himself, he knew it was Randy, the younger man had just came back from doing interviews and John knew he was extremely tired. He walked out of the bathroom and saw the tanned man laying on the bed, his forearm resting on his forehead while the other layed on his stomach. John walked over to Randy and began quietly taking his shoes off, trying his best not to disturb him. John slipped off both of Randy's shoes and put them in the corner of the room, he walked back over to the tired man and sat beside him, giving him soft kisses on his neck. John could almost feel the small smile appearing on the younger man's face._

_"Are you about to leave?" Randy asked, sleepily, his eyes still closed, his forearm still resting on his forehead, knowing John had his own day of interviews and many other things he had to do._

_"Not yet. A car is gonna pick me up in about 30 minutes." The older man answered, bringing his face out of Randy's neck and sitting up, staring down at Randy's face._

_"Good." Randy mumbled, subconsciously grabbing John's hand and placing it on his stomach. John immediately put his hand under Randy's shirt and began rubbing his stomach, already knowing the routine by now. It was always a habit of the younger man's, it always relaxed him when John rubbed his stomach for some reason._

_"So," John spoke after a few moments, "You're gonna be proud of me!" He boasted, enthusiastically, making Randy smile. He always loved John's kid-like behavior, he found it adorable, although he would never tell John that to his face._

_"Can you finally say 'oral' without laughing?" He smirked._

_John snorted, "No. I'm still still working on that." He answered._

_Randy laughed at that, shaking his head, "Okay, what then?" He asked, knowing there was a slight chance it would be something stupid, but humoring the older man anyway...older man, huh?_

_John smiled cheekily, "I made myself a cup of coffee, all by myself!"_

_Randy opened his eyes, seeing the genuinely proud smile on John's face, "Did you really?" He asked, a bit of disbelief in his voice. Randy would always joked about it, John was the face of a billion dollar corporation but he couldn't make a simple cup of coffee._

_John laughed, "I did! It took me like four tries, but I did it!"_

_"And you drank it?"_

_"Yeah! It wasn't great but I'm still alive, that's progress right?" John grinned, eagerly._

_"That's progress." Randy echoed, his smile growing wider at how truly proud John was of himself._

_After a few moments, Randy closed his eyes again, John still rubbing the his stomach. The room was silent and Randy just knew it was only a matter of time until John would say something, he knew the older man hated the quiet, it was just a matter of seconds, and then..._

_"I had two nightmares last night."_

_Randy laughed inwardly, you would think he'd be annoyed by this but for some reason he never was. "My poor baby." He pouted mockingly._

_John looked at him confusingly, "Are you mocking me? Cause it sounds like you're mocking me," He pointed out._

_"Never."_

_"Good," John said, looking at Randy suspiciously, but letting it slide for now. "Anyway," He continued, "I was at a club, and you were there, the entire roster was there and all of my ex's were there." John explained._

_"Okay. Then what happened?" Randy asked, trying to seem more concerned by the older man's 'nightmare' than amused, knowing John wouldn't have it any other way._

_"Well, I was there, ready to have a good time but you all were ignoring me," John told him, waiting for Randy to look just as surprised as he did, like it was a real shock or something, "It was pretty scary."_

_Randy tried his best not to just laugh in John's face, at his...ridiculousness? I mean what else would you call it. Instead he just looked at him, mocking sadness, saying, "I'm sure it was," He muttered, taking the arm that was resting on his forehead and rubbing John's thigh with his hand._

_"It was." John reiterated, milking Randy's sympathy, no matter how fake he knew it was, "I mean no one was paying any attention to me, and then this bald, fat waiter walks up, and you leave with him...and I'm like 'What the fuck?'"_

_Randy laughed, waiting a few moments until he finally spoke, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "...I'm sorry you had a nightmare," He eased, "I mean it's obviously a nightmare if you're not the center of attention."_

_John looked at Randy as if what he just said didn't make any sense, "It's not that I HAVE to be the center of attention," John explained, "I don't choose to be.."_

_"It just happens." Randy interruted, finishing the sentence for him._

_"Exactly. It's just...it's given to me." John spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyway, my other nightmare was even worst."_

_Randy rolled his eyes, luckily John didn't notice. "Of course it was."_

_"So, I was walking into my hotel room," John began narrating, "You were there again, my parents were there and my brothers too, and then I see Vince standing there...with no pants on." The look of disgust on John's face making Randy laugh as the older man continued, "It's not funny Randy, you all were talking to eachother like it was no big deal, it was creepy."_

_"Sorry," Randy empathized, "I actually had a dream about Vince too,"_

_"Really? Did he have pants on?"_

_"Yeah," Randy chuckled, "He was fully clothed. He was just talking to my parents though, it was weird."_

_"That is weird," John agreed. "...Like why is he trying to get all buddy buddy with our familes?" He questioned, confusingly as if it were real life and not a dream._

_"I know right? Why's he trying to get close to our families all of a sudden?" Randy asked, jokingly, "We have to keep an eye on that guy."_

_John nodded, laughing, "We do." He concurred, "Honestly though, I don't have a problem dreaming about Vince, I'd just prefer he have pants on in my next dream." John stated seriously, making Randy laugh, not before snorting like a pig._

_John covered his mouth in shock, "Holy Shit Orton! Did you just snort?" He laughed._

_Randy covered his face, "Shut the fuck up," The heat of Randy's insult, being killed by his laughing._

_John smiled, shaking his head, "That was the most ADORABLE thing I've ever heard in my life." John said, hearing 'The Viper' snort like that was...rare, to put it mildly. "Ow!" John whined, rubbing his arm that had just been punched by Randy, "What the fuck was that for?"_

_"Don't call me adorable." The younger man warned._

_"Fine," John conceded, still rubbing his arm, "That was the CUTEST thing I've ever heard." He rephrased._

_"Ow, Fuck!" John groaned, as Randy's hand suddenly got a grip on the older man's crotch, "Okay! You got it, you got it!" John surrendered. Randy let go as John looked down at his crotch, placing a hand on it, trying to ease the pain a bit. "Gosh, why you gotta be so rough?"_

_"I thought you liked it rough," Randy smirked._

_John's pain let up and he smiled at the younger man's remark, "I do," He nodded, "I really do." John lifted Randy's shirt slightly, showing his smoothed, tanned abs. He bended his head slowly and began kissing them slowly, making Randy sigh and smile contently. John lifted his head back up and began staring intently at the younger man's face, who's eyes were closed._

_Randy opened his eyes, noticing John's intense scrutiny, "What?" He mouthed._

_John smiled, his dimples on full display, "I love you." He mouthed back._

_"Yeah?" Randy smirked._

_John nodded, smiling, "Yeah. God help me." He whispered, as he began kissing Randy's stomach again._

_Randy stared at John for a few seconds before he finally spoke, "Hey." He whispered, trying to get the older man's attention. John stopped his tender assault on his lover's stomach, lifting his head up. Randy stared at John's blue eyes and smiled, "You," He said, pointing at John, "Right here." The younger man smiled, placing his hand on his chest, where his heart is._

_John smiled, covering Randy's hand with his own, "Right there?" He asked, teasingly, "I feel honored."_

_Randy smiled and nodded. ""Yeah, feel honored," He encouraged, "I have special reserved seating just for you in there."_

_John laughed, "Really? Do I have like V.I.P seating?" He joked._

_"Yeah, you're up in the skybox with Alanna." Randy smiled, his eyes fluttering closed, suddenly feeling soft, warm lips brush across his own. John moved his lips over, softly kissing his way to the younger man's ear, "We just declared our love to eachother," Randy pointed out, "You're stuck with me, you can't leave me now."_

_John stopped at Randy's ear, whispering, "I will never leave you." He gently kissed his lover's ear, solidifying his statement._

_"Promise."_

_John looked at Randy immediately, he could almost hear the slight insecurity in the younger man's voice. Randy quickly looked away, feeling just a tad vulnerable, he hated that, John was probably the only person who could ever make him feel that way. Asshole. John cupped Randy's face roughly, making the tattooed man look directly at him, "I promise." The older man insured, firmly._

_Randy smiled, "Lay with me,"_

_John let go of his grip on Randy's face, he checked the time on the small alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand, next to the bed, "I have to leave in like 15 minutes." He informed, disappointed._

_"So," Randy shrugged, "The driver's gonna call you when he's downstairs, so come on." He enticed, already confirming in his head that John wouldn't say no._

_John looked at him suspiciously, "You just want me to stay so I could rub your stomach," He said, accusingly._

_"How could you say something like that," Randy argued, "We just confessed our love to one another, a very loving and intimate moment two couples will cheri-" Randy began laughing, not able to finish the cheese-fest that was coming out of his mouth, "Okay, okay, you caught me," He caved, John's eyes rolling in the process, "Will you just come on." Randy urged, fustratingly._

_John sighed, "Fine," He climbed over Randy, lying beside him, putting his hand under the younger man's shirt, rubbing his stomach soothingly as Randy's eyes slowly closed, "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"_

_"Please Don't."_

_"Your loss," John shrugged._

_After a few moments, John was getting a bit bored by the quiet, he knew Randy was trying to sleep, but...who cares? Right? John was about to leave in a few minutes, the younger man will have plenty of time to sleep once he was gone. John began slowly moving his hand lower and lower and lower, until..._

_"Fuck." Randy hissed, bucking his hips just a tad into his lover's touch._

_John gripped Randy's cock tightly, biting his ear softly, "Mine." He stated, possessively. John brought his face up a little, looking at Randy's face, knowing that the younger man would have something slick to say._

_Randy could feel John's blue eyes on him, even with his eyes closed. He smirked, knowingly, finally conceding, "Yours."_

"Sir?"

"Sir?"

"Excuse me Sir?"

John jumped slightly, the flight attendant bringing him out of his reverie, trying to get his attention. "Yes?"

"Would you like a pillow?" She asked, whispering, not wanting to disturb the other passengers.

John smiled, "No thank you." She nodded, returning John's smile and moved on.

John sighed heavily, his previous reminiscing coming back, hitting him like a smack in the face. He hadn't thought about that day in a while, it seemed like decades ago, but he could remember everything about that day, like it was yesterday. John couldn't remember being so genuinely happy. Everything was so...

Right.

Simple.

Perfect.

John leaned his head back in his seat, closing his eyes. Now, everything was so...

Wrong.

Complicated.

Ruined.

Just...

_Broken._

Randy entered his hotel room, slamming the door in the process, throwing his coat and bag on the floor. He stood in one spot for about a minute, his mind going back to the events that happend just a few hours ago.

_"Please don't go."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You promised."_

_"The WWE isn't the only thing I need to get away from."_

Randy picked up a vase, the closest, breakable thing he could find, throwing it acrossed the room, smashing it into pieces. He leaned on the nearest wall as if it was the only thing keeping him upright, breathing heavily, his hurt and anger boiling over. Randy stood there for a good 10 minutes, the same thoughts running through his head, over and over again. He closed his eyes trying desperately to rid himself of them, until his phone began ringing. Randy took his phone out of his pocket and stared at the caller id, it was almost as if time stopped as he read the name.

_John._

Randy really didn't want to talk to him right now, he knew nothing he'd say would change anything, it would only make Randy more angry and fustrated. So, he let the phone go to voice mail, his stomach dropping when he saw that he had just recieved one new voicemail. The younger man knew it was John, he just didn't know if hearing it would make things better, maybe give him some closure, or make things even worse.

As always his curiosity got the better of him. Randy began listening to it...

_"Hey, Randy. I knew you probably wouldn't pick up. You're probably pissed off right now, probably breaking anything you can get your hands on...but I'm kind of glad you didn't pick up, it gives me a chance to say this without being interrupted, or getting into an arguement. Hopefully you won't delete this message. I just want you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you, because NONE of this is your fault. I'm doing this because of me and my issues. I never wanted to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted to do...Randy, you have no idea how happy you've made me...you have no idea...anyway, I guess all I'm trying to say is...you could be as angry as you need to be, just don't think that I ever stopped loving you because I didn't...and I never will."_

Randy slowly slid down to the floor, his back still up against the wall, sighing, he closed his eyes, the phone still to his ear as he heard the operator, "To erase this message press 7, to save it press 4, to hear it again press 9.."

9.

_"Hey, Randy. I knew you probably wouldn't pick up. You're probably pissed off right now, probably breaking anything you can get your hands on...but I'm kind of glad you didn't pick up, it gives me a chance to say this without being interrupted, or getting into an arguement. Hopefully you won't delete this message. I just want you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you, because NONE of this is your fault. I'm doing this because of me and my issues. I never wanted to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted to do...Randy, you have no idea how happy you've made me...you have no idea...anyway, I guess all I'm trying to say is...you could be as angry as you need to be, just don't think that I ever stopped loving you because I didn't...and I never will."_

9.

_"Hey, Randy. I knew you probably wouldn't pick up. You're probably pissed off right now, probably breaking anything you can get your hands on...but I'm kind of glad you didn't pick up, it gives me a chance to say this without being interrupted, or getting into an arguement. Hopefully you won't delete this message. I just want you to know that I'm not doing this to hurt you, because NONE of this is your fault. I'm doing this because of me and my issues. I never wanted to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted to do...Randy, you have no idea how happy you've made me...you have no idea...anyway, I guess all I'm trying to say is...you could be as angry as you need to be, just don't think that I ever stopped loving you because I didn't...and I never will."_

9...

The End? Hmmm...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I made a sequal to this story, it's called 'Where I Stood'. So please go check it out! Thank you : ) 


End file.
